Blood
by BeliBali
Summary: based on an art image on live journalEvey accompanies V above ground, but what is meant to be a harmless little outing turns into tragedy.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**based on an image "drabble" on live journal. This will be only three/four chapters if all goes well. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**disclaimer. i own nothing. I have no right to any of this.**

* * *

**Blood**

Blood was everywhere, running down his hands, soaking her blouse, matting her hair. So, so much blood.

He had known it was a mistake the moment he had agreed to it. He had known he should not have let her, but how could he refuse? How could he refuse anything she asked of him and now…now this.

A soft moan escaped from her lips causing him to pull her broken body closer to him. He could feel her blood soaking through the doublet, past the silk shirt and the lycra undergarment. Her blood was soaking through to his skin.

"We're almost there Eve. Almost home. It will not be much longer."

In his arms she moaned.

"Stay with me, my love. _Please, _stay with me."

His own voiced frightened him. There was such desperation in its tremor, so much pleading. Did he sound as if he were on the verge of tears? _No_. V shook himself. He would get her home. He would fix this.

He could not make the time he wanted. If he ran with her in his arms, he risked hurting her more. The bullets had done considerable damage. Her collarbone was shattered. He could see little bits and pieces of the bone sticking from her flesh. What other injuries there were, he did not know. If the bullets still lay, lodged within her, or if they had passed through, he did not know. All he did know was she was losing blood quickly and he would not allow her to die in his arms.

"See before us Evey? See the entrance to the tunnels? A few more moments, my love. A few more moments and you will be safe in bed. _Stay with me, Evey_. Please, my love, _please STAY WITH ME_."

Hurdling himself into the darkness, V was grateful he had acquired night vision during his strange transformation in Larkhill. It made it easier to avoid debris along the torn and rusting tracks as he made his way to the lower levels, to areas of safety where he could inspect the damage without fear of further danger.

Against his shoulder Evey's breath had grown shallow and her face was transforming to an unnatural shade of white. Death was quickly approaching. He knew he could not hold it off much longer. Her blood….her life essence was leaking away quicker than he could get her to safety. Weighing the risk, V began to run. He ran as he never had before, surprising himself with his speed. In what seemed like seconds in he was in the Gallery, laying his broken doll upon his bed and rushing to retrieve his medical supplies.

Without preamble he stripped away the blouse and brassiere, taking no delight or satisfaction in a sight which usually sent thrills down his spine and caused his loins to roar into life. There was no glee in what he was seeing. There was nothing but a two ragged holes and the damage a Fingerman's gun had caused.

"Evey? Eve do you hear me?"

As he spoke, his hands moved frantically, attempting to staunch the blood and clean the area well enough for to truly inspect the damage caused. He knew she would need blood. She would need it quickly or she would die. She had lost so, so much. Scenarios' sprang to life of taking an innocent off the street and draining them for her, but no, there was no time to type someone. There was no time to find a match or a donor. He had used the last of his own personal supply weeks before after a rather vicious encounter with six Fingermen. He needed blood and he needed it now.

Stripping off his doublet and shirt, there was only on thing he could think of to do. He would give her his own and hope it did not kill her. He would connect himself to her and pray he did not grow too weak and pass out while he cleaned and tended to her wounds.


	2. Chapter 2: Seizures

**Well, I managed another chapter. I warn you, I have not proofed it, so there may be some typos and such. Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I have no rights to the characters I am abusing.**

* * *

**Blood**

**Chapter 2: Seizures**

It began with convulsions.

V watched helplessly as Evey's body bucked and contorted, shaking uncontrollably. Froth flowed from her nose and mouth threatening to choke her. During the last episode, she had bitten in half the wooden spoon he had placed in her mouth to keep her from biting off her tongue.

Out of necessity, he had moved her from the bed and onto a make shift gurney. Tightening the straps of her restraints, he watched as her body rose off the metal surface as another seizure attacked her.

In a way, he was glad she had slipped into a deep form of unconsciousness. It wasn't a coma, but it was close. Still, it kept some of her pain away. His pain…his…his was almost unbearable. Every seizure tore at his heart, shredding it. Every seizure tore at _her_ wounds; ripping apart his carefully stitched sutures. Every time her body convulsed, he feared for the damage it caused. Was this to be the time it killed her? How much brain damage would there be? What was happening to her little body? Would she survive?

So many questions, so few answers.

The pain of her shattered shoulder would have been enough for her to endure, not to mention the slow mending of the bullet wounds, but this…he was glad she was not awake to feel the pain of this. He was not certain he could have endured it if she were. The look in her eyes which would have shouted, "You did this. This is your fault" over and over again.

"Evey" whispered V. He held her hand in his, tracing her fingers with his thumb. "Evey."

She screamed as her body again began to buck.

"Forgive me, my love. Please forgive me."

He was helpless. All he could do was to watch and to wait.

_**The day before)**_

"Oh darling, you are being ridiculous." Evey laughed good naturally, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I am sorry my love, but I really must insist."

The laughter left her eyes as they narrowed, her face falling. "You're serious."

V's head tilted; his hand still out before him. "Yes, Eve, I am afraid I am. Believe me, my love, I wish this was not necessary, but, alas, I cannot take the chance."

He could see the hurt in her eyes as she fought to keep the smile on her face.

"Darling…"

"Evey, please."

Stepping forward, her lips pressed together, she turned her back to him. "Get it over with."

Draping the blindfold across her eyes, he carefully tied it in place before dropping his hands to her shoulders. "Forgive me." When she didn't answer, V nodded and gently turned her towards him. Leaning forward, he brushed her lips with the cold porcelain ones of the mask. "Are you ready?"

"I believe only you can answer that."

The tone of her voice stung him, but he knew of no other way. Taking her hand, he led her towards the door. "Trust me, my love. I shall be your eyes. I will let no allow harm to come to you."

_**(Present time)**_

"Evey?"

Her thrashing had temporally settled. Unfortunately, his agony had only increased. _At last, she is still. Perhaps it is over?_ Reaching out, he touched her face, stroking it gently. "Evey, my love, can you hear me?"

Her face was hot, almost burning him through the leather of his glove. "Eve, darling? Please stay with me, my love You can do this. You must stay with me."

Taking off his gloves, he felt her flushed cheeks and forehead. Moving his hands to the sides of her neck, he frowned behind the mask. "You are too hot, darling. We must cool you."

Reluctantly withdrawing from the room, V moved to the kitchen. _A cold shower? A cold bath? No, water would be in the wounds and ruin the sutures. Ice. I will try ice. If this does not work, then I will submerge her._

Returning immediately to her side, V set down his bowl and bent over Evey's body. "See darling, I returned as quickly as a flash. I have brought ice with me to coo…"

_Panic._

_Bone chilling panic striking like a bolt of lightening._

_She isn't breathing. NO! No no no no no._

"_EVEY!"_

Climbing onto the gurney, straddling Evey's lifeless form, V began to pound her chest, attempting to pump life through her veins.

"Breathe, Evey,_BREATHE!_"

Throwing off his mask, he bent over her; his mouth attaching itself to hers as he blew air into her lungs.

"_BREATHE!!!_ Please in heaven's name breathe!"

Again he began pumping her chest, working her heart while willing her soul to remain.

"Evey, _PLEASE_. Just breathe! Stay with me! _PLEASE_!"

A breath…one…two…three.

Nothing.

"_EVEY!"_

Again he was working, ignoring the snap of a rib as he felt give beneath the force of his administrations.

"Please!" he begged, feeling hot tears roll down his face. "Please."

Leaning over, he again tried to blow life into her body.

One…two… there was a sharp intake of air as Evey's body convulsed beneath him. Sitting back, V waited, holding his own breath as he listened for hers.

_Yes, yes, yes. She is breathing. She is breathing. Oh, thank the heavens. She is alive._

Half laughing, half crying, he showered her face with kisses, cradling her head in his hands. "Oh my love, you scared me so. Never, never do such a thing again. I cannot live without you."

With great reluctance, V climbed from the gurney. _Hot. She is still too hot. _ Looking at his hands, he noticed they were shaking uncontrollably. _Calm. You must pull yourself together old man. You must be here for her. Calm yourself. _ Leaning heavily against the gurney, V smiled weakly down into Evey's face, stroking her cheek lightly with the thumb of one hand.

"Oh Eve. If I had known."

Pulling himself together, he reached for a towel and the bowl of ice. _No no no, she needs more. Can't let her heart stop again._ Forgetting the ice, he worked on the straps, throwing them aside to scoop up Evey's body. Being careful of her ribs, V moved into the bathroom and the shower.

"It is going to be cold my love, but I am here. I will stay with you. I will not leave you again." Carefully adjusting Evey in his arms, V turned on the water and settled himself on the floor, holding her cradled in his arms as the spray poured down upon them.

"My beautiful little vixen," he smiled while carefully pushing wet hair back from her face. "How peaceful you look."

Clutching her closer to his body, V felt his lungs heave as the first sob rose in his throat. "Oh, Eve." Hot tears mixed with the water's spray, running down his bare face and onto the soaked gown which was clinging to her body. Lifting Evey's head, V nestled it into his shoulder and began to rock. "Heal, please heal."

_Hot ! She is so hot and her breathing is too shallow. _Through her gown, he could feel the faint and weak beat of her heart. _She will not die, she will not die, she will not die._

Raw emotion broke lose. Digging his hands into Evey's flesh, clinging to her as if she were the last thing on the earth, V tipped back his head and screamed with anguish.

* * *

A/N more is yet to come…. 


	3. Chapter 3: A Tryst

Chapter three is up. Not my greatest but it will work. I wrote it rather quickly, so please excuse all the mistakes.

Thank you for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. I admit, I will write quicker and try harder if I know I have readers who are enjoying the story, so thanks much for any review you wish to give. Now on with the story…

Disclaimer: Not mine. I have no right to any of this.

* * *

**Blood**

**Chapter 3: A Tryst.**

Evey smiled as she pulled the blindfold from her eyes. "Oh darling, it's marvelous." Glancing at V, who gave her a little bow of his head, she ran before him, swinging around the trunk of one tree to another and then another before falling into the grass.

"Trees" she laughed, "and grass. It's honestly grass. And leaves."

Her laughter increased as she picked up a handful of leaves and held them to her nose, inhaling deeply. A violent sneeze seized her, but there must have been great hilarity in it for she fell backwards, throwing the leaves in the air and began to roll down the small incline on which she lay, covering herself in clippings, fallen foliage and bits of dirt.

V watched in amusement, smiling at the way the moonlight shone on her hair and wondering why he had not brought her above sooner if it was going to cause such joy.

He liked seeing Evey like this. He liked seeing her happy and not the depressed and sullen imp she had turned into from lack of fresh air and sunshine. _Or moonshine_, thought V smiling. _I cannot give her the sun, not yet, but soon I shall._

Seeing him watching her, Evey stopped her decent and rose up to her knees, holding out her hand.

"Come to me," she coyly beamed.

With a tilt of the head in acknowledgement, V dropped to his knees in front of her, placing the picnic basket he carried at his side. "My lady."

Throwing her arms around his neck, Evey hugged him to her, trying to ignore the knives he insisted on wearing as they dug into her chest. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed the cheek of his mask.

"You are welcome"

She knew he was smiling. She could hear it in his voice.

Reaching up, V began to brush leaves and grass from her hair, touching her face tenderly as he did so. "You are covered Eve and you have stains upon your beautiful dress. I must insist you put on your coat. You should not be in this night air without it."

"It's okay."

He could not quit decipher the look in her eyes as she watched him, but he was enjoying it. "Do you like your surprise?"

"Yes." Her fingers were on the side of the mask, tracing slowly up and down on its cool surface. "Kiss me."

V's head tilted and she felt his hand falter in its progress to remove the grass and leaves.

"Eve?" He looked around at the moonlight park, marveling at its beauty, not daring to look back at her.

"V, kiss me."

V froze and then sighed regretfully. "Ah, _ma petite_, I dare not. Not here in the open. Let us not spoil this moment." Behind the mask he frowned. "I would like nothing better than to give you a kiss, _amour_, but I am afraid I cannot remove my mask here. We do not know when someone will approach or…"

A finger on the lips of his mask hushed him.

"Shhhhh, my darling. You speak too much. Just kiss me."

She knew his eyes were searching hers.

"Evey"

A finger traced the lips of the mask. "A kiss will make this evening perfect."

Taking her hand in his, V squeezed it affectionately. "As you wish, _ma_ _amour_." Leaning forward, he brushed the lips of the mask gently against hers, bemoaning he could not feel her for real as he pulled away. "There, a kiss, _ma petite_. _Êtes-vous heureux maintenant?"_

"Am I happy, yes." Evey's smile turned into giggles as she stared at him, "What's with the French?"

V shrugged, taking her completely by surprise. She was not certain she had ever seen him shrug before. "Blame it on the chill in the air, the moonlight, and the company I keep. _Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas expliquer, le français semble approprié pour la soirée. " _

"_Oui_ V, _my darling, _that it does. French is most appropriate tonight. _Soirée comme ce défi exige des mots que nous ne pouvons pas l'habitude d'utiliser."_

Her words were too much for him. Reaching out, V cupped her face in his hands and pressed the lips of the mask hard against hers. Instantly Evey responded, wrapping her arms around him. "Ah, _ma petite_," he sighed into the curve of her neck as he pulled her close to him after the kiss. "_Vous me prendre par surprise."_

Giggling Evey pulled away and rose to her feet, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Catch me and we shall see who knows French and who doesn't."

V's head tilted as he sat upon his knees watching her back away from him. "Catch you?"

"_Oui, moi captures_" Evey's head nodded, making the moonlight shine from her hair. "Catch me." Turning on her heel, she dashed into the trees letting her laughter float in the air.

_**(Current time)**_

She was sleeping; at least she was for the moment. Consciousness still eluded her, but the seizures did not.

Slamming his fist onto the table, knocking test tubes and instruments to the floor, V raised his head from the microscope he had set up in his make-shift infirmary.

"DAMN!"

Looking to Evey and falling heavily onto a stool, he dropped his head into his hands. _St. Mary's. I have given her St. Mary's. It was the blood. I know it was the blood. St. Mary's. What else have I given? Is she changing as I have or is she dying?_

Grappling for a medical book which had fallen on the floor, he started flipping through the pages. _What else did I give her? _

A soft moan behind him tore his attention away from the book. Dropping it, V instantly sprang to Evey's side.

"Darling?"

"Evey, my love?"

"_Ma petite_?"

"Speak to me please, Eve."

Again a soft moan escaped her lips. Leaning over her, V noticed her eyelids flutter.

"Evey?"

For a second her eyes opened, out of focus and heavy lidded, and then closed again, unseeing and unknowing he was there.

Touching her face, V held he breath, waiting for her eyes to open again.

_**(In the park)**_

Evey ran. She ran till she thought her lungs would burst from the excursion and her amusement. The air had turned cold and crisp, hinting at the possibility of snow. Pulling her coat closer around her, she slowly glanced around the trees.

He was there.

He was waiting for her to continue their game. And what a delightful game it was too.

Smiling, she glanced up to the sky, watching the impending snow clouds over take the moon. Darkness. Complete darkness. Oh the possibilities this could bring to their game.

The wine they had consumed had already changed the rules, but now… _Maybe he will remove the mask?_

She knew he could catch her at any moment. He moved like the wind, faster than she could see. He could catch her at any moment if he wanted to, but he was enjoying the game too much.

The last time she had come near him he had grabbed her arm, letting his hand slid down till only their finger tips touch and she could be free to escape. The feel of bare skin on skin had shocked her. _ Is he using this as an excuse to touch me? Yes, he is. Why else would he have removed his gloves._

With a weary smile Evey moved slowly around the trunk of the tree. He was near. She could feel him. A movement to her right alerted her senses.

"V?" she giggled.

There was no answer, but there was definitely someone or something there.

Breaking in to sprint, she dashed deeper into the trees, running from her stalker. Turning her head to glance over her shoulder, Evey smiled. She had lost him…maybe, but she hoped not.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her from her feet, and pushing her firmly against the trunk of a tree. Letting out a little scream, Evey pressed her back to the hard bark as she inspected her attacker.

"Gottcha" laughed V as he pressed his body against hers.

"Hmmm, that you did." Running her hands up his sides and across his shoulders, Evey searched for the mask. The moon was completely gone and darkness consumed them. "Kiss me."

Lips met hers, kissing her deeply.

"You removed the mask," she grinned against his lips before attacking his mouth with her own. V responded instantly, pulling her into a needy, demanding embrace. Evey could feel passion rising as he pressed her harder against the tree. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer.

"Make love to me," she whispered as he began to traced hot kisses along her jaw and down her throat.

"Eve," husked V "Oh, ma amour." His mouth founds hers, kissing her in a bruising embrace.

Neither heard the men approach. They were too caught up in one another to know anything else in the world existed.

"Oi, wha we got here."

V froze and Evey startled.

"Oi, did you hear me? Wha we got here? Two love birds?"

The warmth of V's body was gone in a flash, leaving Evey cold and frighten. The moon was returning and she caught a glimpse of white as it disappeared into darkness. _ How did he get the mask on so quickly? And why is he leaving me?_

As the clouds shifted and the moon reappeared, several figures became visible. Evey wasn't certain how many there were, but it was obvious it was some kind of a gang.

"Getting yaself a little shag are ya?" asked one of the men grinning a gapped tooth smirk. "Care is we join ya?"

There was laughter among the men.

"Wha happened to ya fellow?" asked another of the men as he approached. Evey could smell his unwashed body long before he drew near. "Oi," he shouted into the night, "Get your trousers buckled and get out here, otherwise we'll hav to find ya."

The unwashed man nodded to others who disappeared into the dark in search of V. Watching them till they disappeared from sight, he turned back to Evey. "If a shaggin ya be wantin, then the boys and I can oblige ya both. Been a while since a had a bitch and a' arse in the same night."

So focused was she on the man in front of her, so determined was she not to gag at his smell, Evey had not noticed two of the men coming around behind her until they grabbed her arms and forced her to the ground.

_V_, she shouted in her mind, not daring to call aloud, _V, where are you?_

There was a cry in the woods.

The man standing before her, unfastening his pants looked to the trees. "Wha's that," he asked right before his body jerked. Slowly turning his head, he looked at Evey and then vomited blood onto her feet. Before the two holding her down to could move, V was instantly at the man's side, grabbing his head and tilting back his head as he removed his knife from the man's abdomen. In one swift move, V sliced the man's throat and pushed the body aside so Evey would not see it.

Chaos broke lose and shouts occurred as the men holding Evey released her and lunged at V. Rising to her feet, Evey tried to move away from the swishing of V's cape, the blur of black as he moved, the sounds of death, and the men falling at the masked man's feet.

Gun shots rung out and Evey felt some one shove her from behind.

"V," she called, stumbling forward, but there was another loud bang and someone shoved her against the tree V embraced her against.

For a second, she saw his mask, she saw his head tilt and heard a cry of rage and anguish. In the next moment, the world went dark and sound began to fade as she sunk down the tree, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

_**(Current moment)**_

"V" whispered Evey hoarsely.

Her throat hurt and her head was pounding. It hurt to speak. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to even open her eyes.

"V?"

Somewhere she could hear soft snoring.

She felt a pressure on her hand, but when she tried to turn her head to look at its source, the pain was too much. Evey gasped and her body spasmed. As her body involuntarily jerked and rose from the bed, she caught a glimpse of V. He was obviously in a deep sleep, sitting in a chair next to her bed and holding her hand. In the briefest of seconds before the pain became too much and she returned to the land of darkness, Evey gathered from the disarray of the room, the pile of papers beside the microscope, the emptied IV bottles, and the other medical debris, something was seriously wrong.


End file.
